1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention is the field of safety harnesses to restrain young children, particularly toddlers, which are used to insure that a child does not accidentally fall from a chair, high chair, shopping cart, stroller, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the years there have been numerous devices, some awkward and complex, for preventing children from falling from chairs, strollers, etc. Many of these devices are complex in structure and costly to manufacture, and are not easily adapted to a number of situations to prevent a child from falling.
Representative of prior art are the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,839, Jan. 4, 2000, to K. M. Kohn discloses a child restraint harness system securable around the legs and shoulders of the child and including a semi-rigid child seat frame with harness retention clips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,551, Feb. 14, 1995, to J. Martusciello, discloses a convertible harness system for a child typically involving a seat element which extends between the legs of the child. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,109, Aug. 29, 1989, to J. S. Leach discloses a T-shaped body restraint device designed to secure a toddler in a chair. These and similar patents involve restraints with numerous or special parts, and the restraints are not flexible enough to be used in a wide variety of seats such as chairs, strollers, shopping carts, etc.